Creepypasta oc Stitches
by PUPPYPOWER0-0
Summary: Jamie oldbucket was not the most popular person ever, everyone hated her, but when Brandy davis comes in and swep's her of her feet,she thought life could not be any better, till she found out, it can't (creepypasta oc)


"Baby blue sky,my favorite color" Jamie thought to herself,while waiting in line next to get on the bus, today was the perfect day for a feld trip for the highschoolers at Patterson High School, the teachers belived it would be good for the students to get out of classes at least one day, but Jamie rather stay in class, it beats being in this heat, and tanning up her oddly pale skin that does not match her dark brown hair or the fact today she was wearing a light pink shirt with blue skinny jeans and her mother's brown boots, Jamie oldbucket was the child of two very loving parents, little too loving, Jamie could not get away with anything because of them,like when she was five, she fell on the ground scraping her knee, she thought it was no big deal, her parents on the other hand, rushed her to the emergency demanding she needs surgrey. Jamie father was a vet and her mother was a preschool teacher,she had a little sister, who she called Sal instend of her real name.

As Jamie stood there, waiting for the line to move, not nocticing that the two girls behind her, were sticking a wad of gum in her hair.  
>When the line did start to move, she quickly got on and rushing to the very back,last seat, she leaned back and stuck her earbuds in, and turned up the volume on her phone,she closed her eyes, not worring who is going to sit beside her, noone sits beside her, she turned up the volume not caring if anybody else was listening to her favorite song, untill she felt the seat move, someone is sitting next to her, she did not think nothing of it, untill she opened one eye, laying her eyes on Brady Davis, she opened both eyes in shock, he was staring at her with a smile on his face, Brady was famous for being a awesome football player for the Patterson high cougers, she knew who he was, but never like him that much. As he continued to stare at her, she turned her head towards the window, maybe he would stop looking at her now, she looked out the window, seeing his reflection, his was still staring at her! okay now it was starting to get to her, she took out her earbuds "can i help you with somthing? coz you see to be staring at me" she said looking annoyed, "sorry" he replied "kind of a habit to stare at pretty girls" he said smiling, Jamie blushed making Brady smile bigger "whatever" she repiled the blush gone from her face turning back to the window, now Brady was confused, noone has ever talk to him like that, especially girls,"that was rude" he said blowing some of his brown hair out of his face, "can't i at least say hi", Jamie looked over yanking her earbuds out again she said "hello,now stop talking to me" she put her earbuds back in and turned her head, not gonna listen to him anymore.<p>

As the bus pulled into the the parkenlot, it stoped and the students piled out, Brady looked over at Jamie, seeing she was alseep, he nudged her, waking her up. the students were all outside, but not Jamie, she was trying to get up but her head was stuck to the seat, making it hurt everytime she pulled, "comeon Jamie" said looking in the back where Jamie was sitting, "i can't, my head stuck to the seat!" walk towards the back, he gently reach up and gently pulled her head forward, the gum that was put in her hair,was stuck to her hair and the seat, has seen this before, on the same person, it was not the first time gum was put in Jamie's hair, it was infact, the first time it got to the seat of a bus. " ! please bring me some scissors!" he yelled to one of the teachers who was standing in the front, watching the whole thing, she ran off towards her teacher bag and pulling out some scissors, walking to wards the very back,last, teachers manged to the gum out, but it was not pretty,Jamie told the teacher who did ,they were the only two people behind her. Jamie's head was all shaggy and messed up, but she did not care, not one bit, she had been throu this before. she got off the bus walking behind the rest of the students, she stuck her earbuds in, not listening about what the guide was saying, when she saw someone in the corner of her eye, it was Brady, she started to walk faster, Brady started to walk faster, she slowed down as he did too, watching the group of students disapear behind a buliding, she yank her earbuds out and turning towards him, "alright whats your deal!" she said "what do you mean?" he repiled "what i mean is, you and me have been in the same class since kendergarden, you never once spoke to me, then boom, you start talking to me, so all i want to ask is why?" she said crossing her arms, Brady smiled walking towards her, making her back up agains't a tree he put both hands on each side of her, he was close to her face "i guess i was a little to shy to comfront you, until now" he said leaning in close, making her blush, he leaned in close and peck her on the lips, making her tense, he backed off " well you coming?" he said, with his hands in his pocket, Jamie nodded smiling, and walking ahead of him, what she did not see, was the grim smile on Brady's face.

As soon as Jamie went staight to her her room, ingoring Sal, who wanted to play checkers. Jamie layed on her bed thinking about what happen, after everyone got on the bus, Brady ask her out, like a date, to the movies, sunday, today was friday, she gave him her number and he gave her his, she was so happy, when it hit her: what is she gonna tell her parents?, she sighed getting up and heading towards her kichen, she saw her mother leaning over the table, reading a cook book, Jamie walked over setting in one of the kichen chairs, "so how was your day" her mother asked, "it was fine" Jamie repiled, "oh really, so the call i got today about gum in your hair and them cutting it out" her mother said walking over to Jamie and looking at her hair "yea, but at least one thing went right today" Jamie said blushing alittle, "oh and whats that?" mother asked, "well a boy from school ask me out on sunday" she said looking at her mom, her mother huged her "thats good honey! omg i am so happy for you" Jamie smiled huging her mom back, she was happy, she thought about having a great sunday, but Brady had a different idea.  
>it was 8:00 when Brady picked Jamie up,he was wearing a plaid shirt,jean and black sneakers, Jamie had on a red dress, thigh high stockings and red converse's, both got in his car and were gone,they talked the whole way there, they watch the movie,ate some popcorn, Jamie thought it could not get any better until Brady asked "wanna go to the park?" they were exiting the movie theater, on there way back to his car. "really? the park? it's kinda late for that don't you think?" she said, checking her watch, it was eleven thirty, "anyways,whats so great about the park at eleven thirty?" she asked, "well it's pretty romantic there" he said winking, Jamie blushed nodding her head, and they were off. when they arrived, Jamie knew there was something wrong, Brady was acting weird, he would look around and checking his phone, they never talk, when Jamie tryed to start a conversation, he would repile with a "huh" or "yea", when his phone finally rang, he anwsered,smiling to himself "ok, see you later" he said he put the phone in his pocket, taking Jamie's hand, they walked to a small bush area, were you could barly see inside or outside, "what are we doing here" she asked, he looked down on her, "Jamie there somthing i wanted to ask you since kendergarden" he said leaning in close to her face "and whats that?" she said leaning towards his face, closing her eyes-"why are you such an moron?", she felt someone grab her hair and arms pinning her to the ground, she opened her eye's to see the two girls who stuck gum in her hair, pinning her arms down one grabing her hair, "what! let go of me" she stuggled trying to break lose, Brady stood above her, with a baseball bat, "why are you doing this?!" Jamie yelled "i am sorry, have you not met my little sisters? Jamie met Erica and Savannh" Brady said pointing from Jamie's right to her left, "and because of you there suspended from school,phone,friends, and internat" he said "wait what do you mean beacause of me" Jamie felt Erica punch her cheek, "he means, when you tattled about what we did with the gum, the teachers called our parents, then our parents grounded us from everything fun in the house!" she yelled "now were just gonna teach you a lessen" Brady raised the bat over Jamie's leg, but before he could bring it down, Jamie was able to move her legs over,kicking Savannh in the face, and useing her lose hand to punch the other,she got up and ran as fast as she could,hearing Brady yell, but she kept running, she turned her head just to look back for a second, she saw all were after her, but this time she saw Brady holding a pocket knife, was he serous?, Jamie did not care, she was just focused on getting the h-e-double hockey stitcks outta there, but she was a little to focused on that,she did not notice Erica coming in to her right slamming into Jamie, making her off-blanced, but instead of falling to her left, Jamie somhow landed backwards, right were Brady was holding the knife, the same knife that was know in Jamie's back, then same knife that she landed on, making it go in deeper and hurt worse, she looks up, to see one of the girls screaming at Brady "why did you do that!? we were not suposed to kill her!?" she yelled, "it was just and try to scare her" she heard Brady yell, till it all went black.<p>

**BRADY'S P.O.V**

I did'nt mean too! it was just to scare her! but instead i killed her! the knife went right thru her! all i could was just stand there watching her take her last breath, me and the girls draged the body to the car, sticking it in the back, i drove to an old cemertary, park the car, all of us draging Jamie's limp body, we stop at the edge of the wood's laying her down, i ran to a shed grabing a black axe, going back "what are you doin?" Savannh asked "we can't let anybody know about this" i said slamming the axe over Jamie's neck, both sister's back off watching me cut Jamie into little parts, i was so mad that i slammed the axe in the wrong place's, cutting her eye and a cut smile in her face, afterwards,i had the girls seperate the pieaces hiding them in different spots, we all headed back to the house, we were lucky our parents were not home, seeing us covered in blood, not a good sign, we all quikly wash up ourselves and our clothes, i made up a lie to tell Jamies parents i quickly wipped out my phone,"Brady! were are you guys at?" i heard her mom say, "um i thought Jamie was at home? i was just calling to see if she and her uncle made it home okay"  
>"uncle?"<br>"yea,Jamie's uncle picked her up at the movie theater"  
>"no Jamie doe's not have an uncle"<br>"oh,but who was?"  
>"i don't know but i am gonna call the cops, Brady you stay there ok"<br>"ok"  
>click<p>

**JAMIE'S P.O.V**  
>Dieing dosn't feel good,i hurts like hell, but now i am only half dead. people don't call me Jamie anymore,i am what my master calls me. My master a very tall,red,covered in mouths and horns, he is the reason i live today, he put me back together, stitched me up, although i looked different, instead of my brown dark hair, i have black hair wearing the same outfit when HE killed me i have paler skin, covered in stitches, thats my name actully: Stitches cool right, i do whatever master tell's me,and right know his saying i should teach Brady a lesson in chopping off heads, you know what? i should just show him.<p>

**omg this is my first story, please go easy on me if you think it's terrable**

**R&R!**


End file.
